Training in the Northern Air Temple
by TheUnseenTheif
Summary: Jinora has just gotten her tattoo's and Zaheer is beaten! Kai gives Jinora a mysterious package before the ceremony with specific instructions not to open it until after. Attached with a letter, has Kai found his true feelings for Jinora? (Kainora) - Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

"I'll see you soon Korra, just go with Beifong and stay our of trouble, when all things are safe we will bring you up to the Northern Air Temple" Tenzin told Korra.

"Thanks Tenzin," Korra replied, "train the new air benders well ok?"

"I will, see you in a few weeks Korra."

With that, the airships parted, with Tenzin, Jinora, Kai and the other air benders to the Northern Air Temple. Inside the airship Jinora was giving the rundown on what air bending moves are like, and what it will take to be an airbender.

"Like Korra said, you didn't choose to be an airbender, but you chose to come with us to the temple. When we arrive Master Tenzin will show you around the Temple and your dorms. We should arrive in a few hours. That will leave enough time to settle in and get some sleep, training begins in the morning, please get to know everyone here, as you will be living with them for the next few months."

As everyone started scuffling around and getting to know each other, a plump boy came up to Kai. "Hey, I''m Makato, thanks for not trying to hard with me, I'm not that good at air bending."

"Oh it's ok, I don't like using my bending to hurt other people, nice to meet you Makato." Kai replied. The two started talking and became good friends.

A few minutes before landing in the Northern Air Temple, everyone ran over to the window to see the sight of the beautiful temple. "Woah, It looks amazing! what do you think Jinora?" Kai asked her.

"Its beautiful, Its where I want to live when I'm older, or at least visit frequently." Jinora replied, she was blushing and staring into the High Temple.

"Well it definitely is a sight to see, I can't wait to start training!" Kai told Jinora excitedly.

"Me too!" Jinora agreed

Kai laughed "You're the master, you're not training!"

"Oh, yeah…" Jinora sighed, "I guess I'm excited about teaching you, I mean everyone air bending, teaching is as fun as learning!"

Once the ship landed and everyone settled in, they eat traditional airbender food. "Ok everyone!" Tenzin announced "We have a big day of training tomorrow, so I want everyone to get some rest, If you would like to use a book, the main library has tons on air-bending culture and the temples, It would be good to get advanced on your studies. But for now, its time to sleep! Off to bed everyone!"

The benders walked to their dorms and went to bed. It was only a few minutes after Jinora put her head down on the bed when Kai appeared next to her. "Hey Jinora, come with me." He whispered.

"What, where?" Jinora asked

"To explore the temple, lets go have some fun!" Kai responded.

"But we should be in bed, its late! Jinora told him

After a few minutes, Kai managed to convince Jinora into exploring the temple. "This way, Jinora, lets go outside." Kai and Jinora ran out to the courtyard. "Hold my hand Jinora."

"What?" Jinora asked.

"Just trust me." Kai grabbed Jinora's hand and used his air bending to lift them up into the air on top of the roof of High Temple.

"Wow…" Jinora said, "I've never been this high before, the view is amazing up here!" Jinora gasped, she stepped back and fell off the roof, Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the two fell onto the roof surface, laughing.

"Hilarious!" Tenzin shouted angrily. "You should be in bed! I expected something like this from Kai, but Jinora! This isn't like you! To bed now!" Jinora and Kai jumped off the roof, but Tenzin grabbed Kai quickly. "If you turn Jinora into a rebel, she will stop concentrating on her bending and she might lose her spiritual connection! So do me a favour and try to stay away from her, you are a bad influence on Jinora, I can't have her lose her spiritual side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Tenzin." Kai sadly sighed.

"Good, now off to bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Training in the Northern Air Temple

"MORNING" Bumi shouted. "TIME TO GET UP SOLDIERS THERE IS SOME BENDING TO TRAIN!" Everyone was woken up by Bumi's constant yelling.

"Bumi," Tenzin sighed. "The sun hasn't even risen and your waking everyone up! Please, just go back to bed."

"Oh, but I can't! I'm up now and ready to train!" Bumi responded.

"Then go train outside, we're all trying to sleep." Tenzin pleaded.

A few hours later, the rest of the air benders were awake and outside in the courtyard. "Ok air benders!" Tenzin announced "Training begins today. I know some of you are new to air bending and are having troubles, so I will spilt the group up. People who think they need to touch up on the basics, go to the left, and if you think you can handle a bit more advanced, go to the right." The group 3parted into groups of two. "Right side, go with Jinora, today you are training the air funnel. Left side, come with me, we are practising some basic air balls and swipes."

After everyone moved away from the courtyard, Jinora started talking to the slightly advanced air benders. "The air funnel is quite a simple move, you have to manipulate the air is a small vortex around your body, like this." Jinora demonstrated the move in front of them. "Now you try, it might take a few minutes to get used to, but when you all get it, we can move on."

The group all tried to do the air funnel while standing in a row, Jinora walked down the the line and showed everyone where they could improve. "Uncle Bumi, try again, I know you have it in you!"

"I keep trying! But every time I just push myself backwards!" Bumi explained

"Ok, keep your elbows in and work on your stance. Use your right arm to propel the wind instead of your left. Try it now." Bumi attempted to do the air funnel, it wasn't perfect but it was a good start. "Excellent, now keep trying with more power" Jinora left Bumi and continued walking down the line of people when a shy boy came up to her.

"Hey teacher Jinora, my name is Hin Zou, and I just can't seem to get the air funnel. I've been having trouble with all air bending, is it too late to switch to the basic group?" He asked.

"Of course, they are training at the base of the statue of Guru Yakiin." Jinora said

"Thanks!" Hin Zou said while running off. Jinora got to the end of the line, to see Kai.

"Amazing Kai! Thats perfect" Jinora told him. "You've executed the move with a perfect stance and power."

"Thank you teacher Jinora," Kai smiled at her. Jinora blushed and turned.

In Tenzin's group, he was teaching his students how to do the air swipe. "The air swipe is a fantastic move, it can be used in many different ways. If powerful enough it can slice through rocks. You must manipulate the air in a quick fashion and proper stance. Take your time to perfect it, don't try to master it on the first go."

In the middle of Tenzin's class a boy came to him. "Hi, my name is Hin Zou, and I'd like to switch classes into yours, the basics, if I'm allowed."

"Of course" Tenzin replied. "We are practicing the air swipe." Tenzin explained how to do the air swipe to Hin Zou.

A few hours later, everyone met for lunch in the courtyard. "Everyone," Tenzin announced, "after lunch we will have a half an hour break to explore the temple. After that, we will practise using the staff, and flight training. Then air bending history, which will end our day of training. We will repeat this order every weekday." The group all agreed and continued eating.

"Hey Jinora," Kai whispered, "come with me, we have some free time." Jinora accepted and walked off with Kai.

"Lets go this way." Jinora suggested. The two walked down a hallway. "I've always wondered what it would be like as a monk walking through these halls hundreds of years ago." She told him.

"Yeah," agreed Kai. "It would be cool."

"Except you wouldn't be with your real family, you'd be all alone, living with people who aren't your relatives…" Kai started frowning. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," said Kai. "It brings back memories, living in the streets, having to steal for a living. I haven't really been close to anyone… only the other orphans, and we didn't even talk much."

"Wow," Jinora comforted. "That's really sad. But don't worry, we aren't much of a family, but we're something." The two hugged.

"Thanks Jinora…" Kai said. "Come on, staff training starts soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Training in the Northern Air Temple

"Ok students." Tenzin began. "Flying is one of the main aspects of air bending. It can be done in many ways however, the most common is with a staff or a bison. But today we will practise with the staff, it may look easy but it can be quite hard to get used to. Jinora will demonstrate." Jinora nodded, picked up her staff and made a run up, soon she was in the air, gliding around the courtyard. "As you can see, she is bending the air around her to make her faster, and using the staff to make her glide around the air. The faster you go, the easier it is to stay up and gliding. However today we practise take off and landing. You do a quick run up, and jump to get into the air, then you land on two feet, one at a time. We will not be going airborne today, you are to run, jump, land. Got it?"

The crowd all nodded their heads. "Go over to Jinora collect your staffs then come out here and we will practise one at a time."

"That was really cool Jinora." Kai said as he collected his staff.

"Thanks," Jinora blushed.

As time passed, one by one the students tried to take off and land.

"Ouch!" Makato shouted as he stacked the landing. "Master Tenzin, might I try again?"

"Of course," Tenzin replied "You will all try several times."

"Thank you Master Tenzin."

"Kai, you're up!" Tenzin called. Kai started running and perfectly executed a jump, however he didn't do the landing properly, actually he didn't land at all. He hooked his legs around the back of the staff and started flying. Jinora started chuckling at Kai's immaturity.

"Kai! Get down, I made it very clear you weren't meant to go airborne." Tenzin shouted. Kai laughed and flew around the Head Temple, the crowd was awing in amazement. He then smashed right into a wall, Jinora couldn't help but burst into laughter. When Kai fell down and walked back to the courtyard, the crowd was surrounding him shouting things like, 'That was so cool,' 'How did you do that so easily.'. This made it harder for Tenzin or Jinora to get to him. Jinora used her air bending to propel herself in the air, and she landed in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh my!" She shouted, "Your nose is bleeding!"

"What?" Said Kai as he felt his nose. "Oh, it is."

Jinora grabbed his wrist, "Come on, let's get you some tissues." Jinora and Kai ran up to one of dorms, leaving the constant talking behind. "Here you go," Jinora said while handing him a tissue.

"Thanks," Kai told her.

"I can't believe you had the guts to fly! It took me at least a week to get into the air properly,"

"Really, why?" Kai asked.

Jinora blushed, "I was scared of falling. I was like 7 when I tried, so that should explain it."

"Wow. I just closed my eyes, and knew that I could do it. I just watched you carefully when you did it."

Jinora blushed, and then broke into laughter. "You closed your eyes! That explains why you crashed!"

After a few minutes, the two walked back to the courtyard to see everyone still training the take off and landing of staff flying. Tenzin saw them. "What were you thinking Kai! You could of got hurt! You did get hurt! I gave specific instructions to take off, and land! Not to go flying!"

"Sorry Master Tenzin." Kai pleaded. "I won't do it again."

"Fine, get back in line and please, don't pull a stunt like that again." As Kai got back into the line, Bumi was trying his landing, but he stacked the landing every time. "Bumi! Stop trying to land with both feet at the same time! You must put your left foot down first, then your right! Just like your walking."

"I keep trying Tenzin, but i'm so used to landing like this from my days in the UN!"

After short period of time, the group met in one of the temples which Tenzin fixed to be a classroom. "Hello class!" Jinora announced, "I will teaching airbender history part of the day while Da-, Master Tenzin works on fully restoring the temple. So before we begin, any questions?" Makato's hand shot up.

"Teacher Jinora, will we be starting with the Guru Kametha's book on spiritual studies or researching the bending scrolls written by Guru Oteema?"

"Neither, we will start with a basic introduction to the history of air bending, I didn't think anyone actually read ahead on air bending history, good job Makato!"

Jinora gave a brief introduction to air bending history, however, her understanding of 'brief' was very different to everyone else. By the time she finished, the lesson ended and everyone walked to the dining halls for dinner.

Kai quickly grabbed Jinora, "Hey, after dinner meet me on the far east end of the Spirit Garden." He whispered. Jinora gave a quick nod as they sat down for dinner. Dinner was fun for everyone with Bumi telling old war stories and Tenzin talking about his days exploring the country. When dinner ended and everyone went to bed, Jinora snuck out making sure she wasn't followed to the East end of the Spirit Garden. It was dark, and she couldn't see much. "Kai? are you here?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he said as he walked towards her. "Come this way." Jinora followed Kai as they walked around the park. "I wanted to say this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance. I want to thank you, I've never had a true friend before, and you stepped up and became my friend."

It was good it was dark, because Jinora's blushing was very noticeable.

"Thanks." Jinora said. "I guess the same is for me, I never really had a friend my age. It was always the White Lotus and the older air nomads that I would be around, so books became my friend…" The two walked around the park telling stories about their childhood.

"I once worked in the all famous Ty-Lee Circus. But I hurt my shoulder performing a trick so they kicked me out. That was last year."

Jinora giggled. "We should head back, everyone is in bed now but us."

"Ok," Kai told her, "But so nothing looks suspicious, I'll go in first, then you wait a few minutes until you come in." Jinora agreed to Kai's plan, and she thought she might as well walk around the temple for her wait. She noticed the light on in her fathers study, so she went to check it out. She saw Bumi and Tenzin talking.

"Hey dad, Uncle Bumi what's up?" Jinora politely asked.

"I've received a wire from your Aunt Kya." Tenzin began, "she is sending up new air benders to the temple."

"That's great!" Jinora shouted.

"But, she also said that Zahire, the maniac trying to attack Korra, disguised himself as a new airbender wanting to learn air bending, however he got away before they could catch him." Bumi said sadly.

"Oh, what are we going to do…" Jinora said.

"I don't know, I either stay here and keep training the airbenders, but now Zahire is even WORSE than we thought, I think we have to go help Korra." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile, Kai slipped his way into the dorms.

"Hey Kai." Makato whispered. "Where were you?"

"Just catching some breath," He replied as he got into bed.

"Well, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Jinora likes me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she is really beautiful and really smart, she's one of a kind. I want to ask her out, but I'm worried she doesn't like me. Also, since you and her are like brother and sister, I want to make sure it won't be awkward."

Kai just sat there, thinking. What Makato said was true, she was one of a kind, but did she really see her as a brother? Kai realised his hesitant response was making Makato a bit angry. "Sure," He said.

"Thanks Kai, Good night."

"Night…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

"Morning!" Makato jollily shouted. "Lets go get some breakfast!"

Kai slowly woke up. Noticing that Makato was all ready dressed, he hurried to get ready and walked out the door. The two talked about air bending and learning new things. When everyone made it to dining hall, Tenzin stood up and began to speak. "Today is Friday, and we will complete the day of training, then for the weekend, I will be returning to Republic City to my family. I know you all want to spend time with your family however returning to Ba Sing Sae, could be dangerous so Bumi has sent old UN members to transfer them here for the weekend if they choose to. Now after a few more minutes of eating we will begin training."

After Tenzin sat down, Makato leaned towards Kai, "I'm going to walk over to Jinora and ask her now." Kai kept a worried face as Makato walked towards Jinora, he was praying in his mind. 'Please spirits and past avatars if there is something you can do to stop this moment from happening, please do!'

Suddenly, one of the walls behind Kai collapsed and a loud voice was heard. "We have arrived to retrieve the stolen benders and arrest the thieves who stole them!" After the dust cleared, everyone saw who the voices belonged to, the Dai-lee. Suddenly the Dai-lee shot rock hands and the air benders started blowing air. A war broke out and people were being hit left and right. Tenzin was taking out most of the Dai-lee, however while he was distracted, the Dai-lee managed to take a few benders, and even Kai.

"Kai!" Jinora shouted as she shot a blast a wind to the Dai-lee agent. Kai was freed, but in the commotion Jinora was grabbed with some rock hands.

"WE HAVE ENOUGH!" One of the Dai-Lee shouted, "RETREAT!" The Dai-lee jumped on an airship and started flying off.

"We need to get them all back!" Tenzin shouted. "Wait, where's Jinora."

With no hesitation, Kai and Makato ran outside. "How do we get up there?" Makato wondered.

"With these," Kai said as he threw a staff to Makato. "Don't think just do it!"

As this was happening Tenzin jumped on his bison. "Boogie, Yip Yip."

Meanwhile, in the airship, the air benders were being thrown into cells. Jinora was being dragged into a cell. "Not today." She muttered as she took a deep breath. In an instant she shot a blast of air from her mouth that pushed her and the Dai-Lee agent behind her against the wall. Jinora quickly ran, with her hands stuck behind her back with earth. Using an air swipe from her foot she broke open a cell lock.

"Stop her!" The Dai-lee agents shouted. One of the grabbed Jinora and dragged her outside, covering her mouth. "You're not needed here, you're better off the ship, then on it." And with that, he threw her off the ship.

"Nooo!" She screamed. Before she landed, she shot a gust of air from her mouth to break her fall. However the rock hands broke as she crashed to the ground. Jinora got up and dusted her self off.

"What are you doing here…" A voice hissed. "I am the spirit wolf of the north.. and this is my forest!" Jinora saw the beast, it was huge and was ready to pounce. Jinora quickly ran into a cave, and wight he wolf's first jump, the cave caved in. Leaving Jinora, scared, alone and in the dark.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Said Makato excitedly as he flew next to Kai.

"It's fun," Kai said. "But remember the plan, get in there, get the air benders get out. Ok?"

"Ok!" Makato agreed. Makato, Tenzin and Kai all landed on the airship. Tenzin instantly shot a blast a air so furiously that it pushed everyone and everything instantly to one side of the airship. Kai ran and individually took out a few Dai-Lee agents who were in the other chamber. Makato however, not very good at air bending, took out a knife and broke the locks of the cells.

Meanwhile, two Dai-lee agents immobilised Tenzin by wrapping him in their rock hands. Falling the ground they dragged him towards the edge of the airship. "Off you go, just like your daughter!" One of them mumbled.

"NO!" Kai shouted, as he ran towards the Dai-lee agent sending a blast of air towards him. The Dai-Lee agent went flying of the ship, and crashed into tree. "Tenzin," Kai said while breaking him free. "Get everyone else off and I'll get Jinora!" and without another word Kai jumped off the airship flying towards the ground. He searched around the forest and there was no sign of Jinora. "JINORA!" He continuously shouted her name as he began to get worried. He heard growling from one side of the forest, when going to investigate, he saw a wolf that was glowing smashing against what looked like a pile of rubble that used to be cave.

On the inside, Jinora was scared, she could only hear growling and she'd been here for a while and the wolf hadn't left her. Suddenly she heard a gust of wind, a howl and a slamming sound. Then she heard Kai, "Jinora! Are you in there?"

"Yes!" She shouted with great joy. "Help I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile on the air ship Tenzin had practically taken out all of the Dai-Lee agents and got everyone on his Bison. "Master Tenzin, I'm going to help Kai find Jinora." Makato said as he jumped off the airship and glided towards to forest.

"Almost done Jinora!" Kai shouted as moved the last of the rubble.

"Kai!" She screamed as she was free. She ran up to him and kissed him. "Oh my… I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Its fine… I kind of liked it…" Kai mumbled while holding Jinora in her arms. Kai heard silent sobs and looked above the cave to see Makato, tears rolling down his cheeks. As Jinora turned around to see what was happening Makato started running off. "We should head back…"

When the two arrived back at the air temple, Tenzin ran to Jinora. "You're alright!" He shouted while hugging his daughter. However, Kai ran off to find Makato.

"Makato!" Kai shouted whilst walking into his dorm. "Come out mate!"

"What do you want…" Makato muttered as he rolled over the bed.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Don't, It was stupid anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"She's 11, I'm 14. It's weird, plus I've only known her for like 2 days, I needed more time to think it through."

"Wow, that ended quickly."

"Don't get me wrong, I still have feelings for her, I just need more time to realise what they mean…"

"STUDENTS, PLEASE RETURN TO THE COURTYARD!" Tenzin shouted out. After everyone had returned he started again. "This mornings distraction has lost us valuable time, in 20 minutes it will be lunch, so the plan for today is changing. Instead of staff and flight training you will go straight to air bending practice, then history. Understood?" Everyone continued talking amongst themselves as Jinora walked up to her father.

"Dad, since were going back to republic city tomorrow, I was thinking, can we bring Kai? He doesn't have a family to visit him and I think it will be nice if we took him to the city with us."

Tenzin thought for a moment. "I guess it's only fair after what I promised…"

"Thanks dad!" Jinora said as she ran off to find Kai.

"Jinora!" Kai shouted, "Hey, over here!" Jinora turned and ran to Kai. "Look at this cool trick I learnt!" Suddenly Kai took 4 beads and started air bending them into a circle.

Jinora started laughing. "Grandpa Aang used to do that all the time!" Kai blushed. "Anyway, dad said it's alright for you to come with us when we visit Republic City tomorrow!"

"Really, thats awesome!"

"Yeah, but come on, we have to go to lunch!"

Please leave a review down below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

**(A/N) **Time Skip: 20 hours

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Tenzin shouted as Jinora and Kai raced through the halls.

"Sorry dad, we were just saying good bye to everyone!" Jinora said as just jumped onto Boogie. "Come on Kai!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kai mumbled as he climbed up the bison.

"You know you could of used air bending?" Jinora reminded him.

"Oh yeah… that." Kai blushed. Kai was nervous about this weekend, he would be going over to Air Temple Island in Republic City, the 3rd richest city in the world. But not only that, he would be staying with Jinora and her family.

"Uncle Bumi what are you doing?" Jinora asked her uncle noticing he was upside."

"Letting all the blood rush to the bottom of the head, It might help me think of new ways to air-bend…"

Jinora and Kai laughed.

"Off we go! Oogie, Yip Yip!" Tenzin called out.

"Woah," Kai began "This is more fun than flying with a glider!"

"How?" Jinora asked.

"Well, with the glider, you're focused on flying, you're looking ahead and to the sides, but up here… Its so beautiful seeing the scenery."

"Look at mr soft heart over here!" Jinora laughed.

"This is it Kai! We're here! Welcome to republic city!" Jinora called out.

"Woah, its so much bigger than I thought! Is that a statue of the old avatar?" Kai asked.  
>"Grandpa… thats him…"<p>

"Oh yeah! Avatar Aang was your grandfather!" Kai said excitedly.

Suddenly they landed on Air Temple Island. Pema, Meelo, Ikki and Kya all were waiting outside. Suddenly there was a clutter of conversation, greetings were shouted all around.

"Come on!" Jinora shouted grabbing Kai's arm and pulling him outside the bison. "Mom, Aunt Kya. Meet Kai, he will be staying with us for the weekend. He is one of the new air-benders"

"Well… thats nice." Pema replied trying to take in everything she just learnt.

"Jinora!" Meelo shouted running up to her and Kai "Korra's coming back!"  
>"What!" Jinora shouted back excitedly.<p>

"Well." Kya stepped in. "What Meelo means is that Zaheer, the man after Korra was seen in the city and chased out, he knows Korra isn't here so we're bringing her back. And since she was banished by the president, we're sneaking her in! But keep it down, no one can know."

"Ok." Jinora whispered quietly. "Come on Kai, I'll show you around!" Jinora grabbed hold of Jinora's hand and ran with him around the air temple until they reached the boys dormitories. Jinora pulled open the sliding doors. "Here it is, its not much but its a room."

Kai laughed, "It's better than living on the streets, and its more private than the temple." The two laughed. 'But Jinora, I just want to thank you, you didn't have to invite me to your home and all."

"Its fine Kai," Jinora assured him. "A lot of people live here, and your a good friend of mine, so its obvious that you're allowed to stay here." Kai and Jinora stood in silence as they looked into each others eyes. They're faces moved closer together. Suddenly Meelo sped through the doors on an air scooter.

"JIIIIINOOOOORRRAAAA!" He shouted, "DAD WANTS YOU!"

'Oh ok. Kai, make yourself comfortable." Jinora said as she began to run off.

"JINORRRRRAAAA!" Shouted Ikki as she sped through the door on an air scooter. "DAD WANTS YOU!"

"So I've heard," She sighed as she left the hall to the boys dormitories.

Meelo, Ikki and Kai stood in silence for awhile smiling at each other. "Your hair looks funny!" Meelo told him.

"Yes dad?" Jinora said as she reached the meditation room, seeing her dad sitting on the ground peacefully.

"Yes, come here, I have something to show you." Tenzin whispered, "I found it while looking in the Northern Air Temple libraries."

Jinora hurried her pace in excitement, thinking of what new book her father could of found for her. "Yes dad?" She whispered as she reached him.

Tenzin swiftly handed her a book, it was dark red with a yellow rim, it seemed never opened because it was in such good quality. The inscription on the side of the book read, "The Adventures of Aang, Volume 2. What happened after the war." Jinora read aloud. "Woah thanks dad!"

"I thought since I can't remember the details of his stories myself, you'd enjoy reading that." Tenzin told her. "Korra should be here now by now." Tenzin and Jinora walked outside the courtyard, saying little words as Jinora was quickly reading through the first page in her new book.

"Yeah, we are going to the metal clan next, it'll be so fun!" Bolin told Kai as Jinora walked outside. "Jinora!" Bolin shouted picking her up and spinning her around. "Its been so long! How are the spirits going?"

Jinora began to laugh. "They're doing fine, where's Korra? I'd like to speak to her."

"Oh, Korra and Asami are down in the courtyard."  
>"Thanks!" Jinora said as she began to walk down the stairs. She caught a glance at Kai, who was smiling at her. However, Bolin noticed his smiles as well.<p>

"Oh, got a little thing going on for Tenzin's daughter. Haha, ladies." Bolin muttered.

"What, no!" Kai blushed as he leaned against the wall. "Well… maybe, I don't really know…"

"What! How can you not know if you have feelings for someone?" Bolin laughed as he earth-bended two small pillars to sit on. "Please explain Kai, I have had a lot of experience with the ladies if I say so myself!"

Kai laughed. "Yes, Jinora told me about the Crazy Ice Queen."

Bolin blushed heavily and quickly moved the subject on.

"Hey Jinora!" Asami called out as Jinora jumped down the the stair.

"Hey Asami, Hey Korra!" Jinora called back giving them both hugs.

'Hey Jinora, we were just about to go back to our rooms, get some sleep." Korra responded.

"Oh," Jinora sighed. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys."

Asami laughed "Well of course you can! Just walk with us and talk at the same time." The three began to walk in the general direction of the temple rooms.

There was a silence for a while, until Jinora stopped walking and whispered. "It's Kai… I'm just so confused about everything right now. I mean, we known each for a while now but I've never felt this way before, and we kissed when he saved me and he told me he liked it and-"

"Jinora!" Asami stopped her. "Slow down! We already know you kissed Kai in Ba Sing Sae, Bolin told us."

"What? No! This is serious!" Jinora continued, "Ba Sing Sae was just a peck on the cheek. But yesterday, we were being attacked by Dai-Lee agents, I don't know how it happened by I ended up being trapped somewhere, blocked by an angry spirit. Kai saved me and when he did… well, I kissed him, properly."

"Wow." Korra laughed, "You're 11 and your love life is better than mine." Jinora blushed, "But seriously, it sounds like your in love with him." Jinora's face turned as red as a tomato.

"But," Asami jumped in, "Don't rush anything. Wait, let him come to you, it sounds like he likes you as well."

**(A/N) **Thank you all who have followed and favourited. I know I haven't posted in months but don't worry, I'm still alive! There will be another chapter up by tomorrow! Remember to leave a review and if you have Instagram follow jinora_the_master or MasterJinora (I don't know which one works). Its my Avatar TLA and LOK account and It just started so I'd love it if you followed it as well. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

**(A/N)** Time skip: The end of Book 3

There he is, Zaheer, trapped by Earth Bending. "See what I did there, I put a sock in it" Bolin laughed. But I knew this was no time for laughing. The Avatar was was lying, on the ground, the metal poisoning just taken out of her. But I knew something was off. Zaheer may have been and Red Lotus leader, but there are many others out there. This is no time jokes. The Avatar is nearly dead and the world is thrown into corruption.

"Kai…" Jinora whispered into my ear. "What are we going to do now?" I felt a tear roll down her face, it splashed on hand. But I have no clue. What are we really going to do?

* * *

><p>"You look fine," Kai assured Jinora.<p>

"But I'm bald Kai, name all the girls you know who are bald!" Jinora worriedly shouted.

"I know one, and she is the most beautiful girl on this earth."

"Really? You know someone who is actually bald?"

"Yeah, Its you." Jinora heavily blushed and threw her arms around Kai. Asami's words ringing in her head 'Don't rush anything, let him come to you.'. "You have to go now, you'll finally be a master, you'll have your tattoos."

"I'll see you after the ceremony Kai," Jinora whispered softly as she slowly let go from her grip around Kai.

Kai swiftly grasped her hand. "Wait. Take this." Kai whispered. "I'm not good with this kind of stuff, so everything you need to know is in here. Don't open it until after the ceremony" Kai pulled out a small package and handed it to Jinora. "See you at the ceremony" Kai walked out without letting Jinora saying another word.

Walking down the hall Kai was murmuring to himself. 'What have I just done?' 'My spirits, what if it goes wrong?' A hand reached out and grabbed onto Kai's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Kai looked up and his nose was inches away from a pillar. "Watch were you're going mate," Makato said releasing his grip on Kai's shoulder. "You almost hit the wall.. whats on your mind?"

Kai sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. "I think Im in… I think… I think I like Jinora… a lot."

* * *

><p>"Jinora is something distracting you?" Tenzin asked her as she walked into the room.<p>

"No, it's nothing." Jinora murmured as she lay down on the table. "It's nothing at all…"

Tenzin became to tattoo Jinora's forehead. "Jinora, what happened? I feel your chi is tense around your head… is it something to do with Korra?"

"No, nothing to do with Korra." Jinora whispered. "Don't worry its nothing dad, lets get ready for the ceremony and finish these tattoo's ok?"

"Okay" Tenzin sighed and he moved on with her tattoo's.

* * *

><p>"All of it!?" Makato shouted shockingly. "You put all of it in there?<p>

"Yeah," Kai repeated "All of it, in that small package… I hope she understand it…"

"Of course she will," Makato sighed. "Afterall, I'm pretty sure she likes you as well…"

Makato stood up and dragged Kai up with him. "You really think so? Jinora wouldn't like a theif like me, its not how she was raised." Makato broke into a laugh and the two continued walking down the hall towards the ceremony meeting grounds

**Later that evening**

"We all thank you for coming to the after party!" Tenzin's voice boomed across the halls "Now that we have blessed Jinora with her tattoos and the Red Lotus is close to being fully defeated, we can feast! To the beginning of a new road, a new path, to our destiny!" The crowd roared and cheered as they sat down and enjoyed dinner in each others company. Kai was seated at the table filled with new air benders and he scanned around the room. He saw Jinora, seated at the head table with President Raiko, Master Tenzin, Avatar Korra, Chief Bei-Fong and Su-yin. Another long table next to the air benders table was filled with Jinora's other family members, monks of Air Temple Island and Korra's friends. The last table was filled with general public. Members of the white lotus stood around the tables and entrances as security. In all this commotion, Kai knew he wouldn't be able to see Jinora until the day after ceremony. He dearly hoped she opened the package, but was nervous about it at the same time.

"I'm gonna be the next master!" Meelo shouted out. "Jinora better watch out because I'll over take her power anyday!"

"You seem keen Meelo," Asami laughed as she tried to swallow her Sea-cumquats. "But you should let Jinora take the spot light for a little longer, after all she is bald now, so her true power should be seen now more than ever." The rest of the table laughed along with asami and they kept chewing her food.

"So what do you think is going to happen to us now?" Makato asked a small group of air benders at his table.

"Just what Master Tenzin said" Hin Zou replied "We'll go around helping the small Earth Kingdom cities and other areas that need help thanks to the issues Zaheer left behind."

"Yeah but, where we will live?" An older woman commented. "I mean, we can't keep jumping around into different towns, some might not even have room for us to stay!"

"Right you are Uta, but I'm sure Master Tenzin has got this figured out. And there is always Air Temple Island!" Makato said happily.

"Air temple island?" Kai laughed, "Are you crazy there is definetly not enough room there. With Jinora's family and the monks, and now all of us? There is barely enough room left. What if we get any new airbenders?"

"What about about another Air temple? I've always wanted to explore the Southern." Uta happily said.

**The Next Day**

Kai awoke with a headache, the dancing, singing and showing off his airbender tricks all hit him in one go. He stumbled out his dorm and walked outside. Sitting in the courtyard looking at the sea. "You'll catch a cold this early in the morning, put on some clothes and stop sitting their in your underwear." A voice laughed. Kai knew that voice, it was Jinora's.

"Uhh hey." Kai said quickly jumping up and smiling. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great.. It's been a while since we last talked… did you enjoy the ceremony?" Jinora asked as she walked closer to Kai.

"Yeah, it was great, I like the tattoos." He replied.

"Umm Kai," Jinora whispered. "I'd love to sit here with you on the edge looking at the sea at 6 in the morning, but you're half naked right now, and although it's big, you should still cover up…" Kai flustered with embarrassment ran back to his dorms quickly, and returned a minute later fully clothed in his airbender robes. "Thats better," Jinora laughed as Kai skipped back to her.

"So, do you feel more, um… spiritually enchanted?" Kai asked. "With the Tattoo's and all."

"Not really, but my chakras feel fresher than ever." Jinora replied sitting down and facing the sea.

"Chakras?" Kai asked puzzled as he sat down next to her. "What are those?"

Jinora laughed, "You'll learn about it one day." Jinora paused for a moment and looked at Kai. "I opened your present last night. Thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kai remained silent and Jinora sold her hand down her shirt and pulled out a silver chain. At the end of it was a pure gold air bender symbol with the words "Master Jinora" etched into each of the golden spirals. "And the letter is close to my heart. I'll never let it go."

Jinora leaned on the very silent Kai and rested her head on his shoulders. She shed a tear and it landed on Kai's torso. "Jinora, I -" Kai began but was interrupted by a loud stomach rumble. "Haha, sorry Jinora. I guess I'm hungry for breakfast…"

Jinora broke out in laughter. "But you ate so much last night!"

"How do you know!?" Kai asked.

"Uhhh… I kinda could see everything you were doing last night. My seat on the head table faced your direction." Jinora blushed as red as a tomato. "I was watching you…."

"Haha that's fine." Kai laughed. "Man I don't want to wake up the monks or your mother but I really am hungry."

"Get up Kai, I can make us breakfast." Jinora said as she got up and pulled Kai with her. The two walked off and went to the kitchen.

**Soon after**

"We'll miss you…." Jinora whispered to Korra. She was sitting in her wheelchair with Asami and Jinora as she just announced her departure back to the southern water tribe.

"I know." Korra said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Korra, smile." Asami bent down and told her. "After all you're going to get stronger and when you come back we can reform team avatar." Korra's mouth curved upwards into a grin. "And Jinora's got some good news as well so that should make you smile"

"Kai gave me something…" Jinora whispered… "I think he likes me." There was a pause and Korra began to smile. "He gave me this necklace and this note. I've read it 6 times and each time i've cried."

"What did it say?" Korra asked.

**(A/N) **Hey guys sorry about the long wait! Please leave a review and follow to find out what was in the note! New chapter out before next sunday! Reviews, follows and favourites keep this alive, the more I get the more inspiration! Thank you for all the great comments already. If you see something wrong or something you liked please leave a review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

**"**Dear Jinora,

These last few weeks have been the scariest and most fun weeks of my life. We've fought Dai Lee agents, bison poachers and we even helped in taking out the Red Lotus. Out of all the new air benders I feel closer to you than all of them. You've invited me to your home and took me in like a brother. But I wish we could be a bit more than siblings… more than friends. Jinora my heart beats faster whenever we're together, and thats not because of the air bending. You've saved my life and you've kissed me. I like you a lot and not a day goes past when I don't think for you. From as soon as I wake up to the second I fall asleep, you are on my mind.

As for the whats in the package. I went searching through the Northern Air Temple before it melted and I found a beautiful gold air nation emblem. So I cleaned it and attached it to a sliver chain. Wing and Wei helped me carve in "Master Jinora". Look at it as a present, for being the new master. I would also like to add that this is not my writing, it is Opal's, as I still have yet to learn how to read and write.

Anyway, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, I'm not good with this sorta stuff and it's hard for me to say anything about this aloud. But Jinora, I think I love you. Please don't freak out, I don't even know what these feelings are myself. I'm glad I've met you because I've never felt more happier. You've shown me theres more happiness in a family, then with money. Thank you Jinora, thank you for everything. - Love Kai."

Jinora finished reading the letter aloud. Korra's tears kept flowing but this time, tears of joy. "Have you talked to him since?" Korra asked "Asked him about the note? Are you guys official?"

"Well yeah…" Jinora said sliding down against the wall. "I saw him this morning, about 3 hours ago. When I brought it up he was going to say something, but we were interrupted, I forgot by what. Anyways then I made him breakfast and we ate for a bit, talked and laughed and thats when the others woke up and everyone had breakfast. I didn't bring it up again afraid of what he'd say, so it's not official yet…"

"AWWWWWH!" Asami cried out. "You two are adorable… I wish I had a love life as strong as you Jinora." Korra quickly smiled and winked at Asami, to which she winked back. "Anyway. I think you should go to him and bring it up again, right after Korra departs."

Korra frowned once more. "I probably should go tell the others about that…" Asami began to wheel Korra out of the small room and Jinora stood up and walked out the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Leaving?" said Bolin shocked, sad and excited all at the same time.<p>

"Yeah, the boat will be here shortly. Guys I just want you to know I'll be back, I won't be gone for good, I'll be back once I'm ready to be the avatar again."

"Well we're gonna miss you…" Mako said as he wrapped his arms around Korra. "Make sure to write to us…"

"Of course!" Korra replied. "My father and I will leave here within 30 minutes, so we can spend our last time together. But please remember, this is not the end. Its just 'See you Later"

Jinora decided it would be better for Korra to spend her last moments with her friends. Leaving Mako, Bolin and Asami behind with Korra, Jinora slipped out of the room and walked quickly around Air Temple Island determined to find Kai. Her head eager for answers, she wanted to tell Kai that she loved him too, she wanted to hold him close and never let go. As she walked around people would call out to her. 'Hey Jinora!" "Jinora those tats look amazing." "My uncle makes wigs if you need one" She quickly brushed them off and continued searching. 'Ugh' she thought to herself, 'this is taking too long, I've walked around the whole island at least once!' She grunted loudly and continued to run around the island.

* * *

><p>'Just listen to what Bolin said.' Kai repeated to himself as he walked around the island. 'Tell her how you feel, and this time, don't let anything get in the way.' He continued to walk around the island, It was at least his second time around the island searching for her. 'Damn, I must be blind or she walks faster than a lemer…' He whispered to himself as he sat down in front of the air gates. "Maybe if I meditate and take a break," Kai said aloud and adjusted his position. "Maybe I can focus and think about where she is…" Kai began to close his eyes when the gates slowly turned, and a leaf emerged from the turning gates, landing on his nose.<p>

"There you are!" Jinora shouted as she walked through the air gates. "I have something to tell you Kai." She murmured as she sat down next to him.

"Me to." Kai replied as he blew the leaf off his nose. He unfolded his hands and wiped the sweat off his face. "Jinora I really, really love you. It's just whenever I wanna say it, something happens or I get to scared. But now I'm here with you, and I feel like I can do anything, because you make me feel stronger, more confident."

"Oh, Kai…" Jinora whispered wiping her tears and leaning onto him. "I feel the same way." The two leaned in and kissed each other. Feelings of love bursted through them and they knew nothing could tear them apart. Suddenly a bell rang, "oh Korra is leaving now, we should go say our final goodbyes." Kai and Jinora got up, holding each others hands they quickly walked to the dock.

**Time Skip - 2 years **

"Kai, where are we going?" Jinora asked as she was being dragged by the wrist.

"It's a surprise." He replied. "Watch your step here." Kai had planned a date for Jinora and him, it was there 2 year anniversary of when they first got together. Blindfolded, Jinora unknowingly was walking through her favourite place, the spirit wilds of republic city. Kai had set out a picnic in one of the areas that no one from republic city had been before. He found it himself. It was near the heart of the wilds, wear the dark green vines had an open hole letting the sunlight come in, beautifully shining down on a garden surrounding by adorable spirits.

Kai pushed back several hanging vines and revealed the picnic area he had laid out. "Take it off now." Jinora removed the blindfold and opened her eyes to see the beautiful area in the wilds. It was hard for her to take it all in too quickly. The main thing she focused on was a large board handing from a vine. It read: "Happy Anniversary Jinora". 'sloppy handwriting' she thought to herself 'maybe I need to teach him more.'

"Oh Kai, its beautiful!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly.

**(A/N) **Very sorry about the long wait and the short post. I've been working on two new fan fictions lately and I've had a busy schedule. Sadly only one of them will be released here as I have to decide between which of the two I like the most (They both have similar stories) Along with that I'm also revamping my "Avatar All Stars" series which was a blend of LOK and TLA characters that fought it out in two teams etc etc. Very very sorry about the wait, more chapters to come. Sadly there will be only a few more story arches before this series is retired.


End file.
